Baka!
by Hana Arny
Summary: Miku menerima kekalahan pertama di hidupnya dalam sebuah game online. Namun dia tidak tau kalau ternyata si King of Game yang mengalahkannya itu adalah teman sejak kecil yang selalu ia anggap bodoh, dan juga orang yang ia sukai. Oneshot!


Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Warning :

Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata (?) karena ke-gaje-an yang akut, dll

a/n : Terinspirasi pas lihat PV nya Miku n Kaito yang Magnet. Akhir-akhir ini lagi suka pairing ini.. X9 Btw, oneshot fict pertama aku di fandom ini~ XD Dan sepertinya judulnya ga nyambung.. ==a Bodo amatlah~ XD -plak-

**Baka!**

* * *

><p>Pagi di hari minggu yang damai. Dimana semua orang memilih untuk bangun lebih siang, Miku justru lebih memilih untuk membuka matanya. Tidak tidak, gadis berambut teal panjang itu bukan membuka matanya karena ia harus bangun pagi. Tapi karena memang dari semalam ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Dan pagi ini ia masih tetap bertahan untuk tidak mengistirahatkan matanya itu. Ia sibuk memfokuskan matanya ke arah layar laptop miliknya yang sudah menemaninya bergadang semalaman. Ralat. Ia sibuk memfokuskan matanya ke arah layar laptop miliknya yang menjadi sebab ia bergadang semalaman.<p>

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berteriak dengan histeris dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia menatap frustasi layar laptopnya dan membuat lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya menjadi lebih jelas terlihat. Kini di layar laptop tersebut tertera tulisan: _**YOU LOSE**_. Yang menandakan kalau ia telah kalah di game yang mati-matian ia mainkan semalaman itu. Sebuah game online yang akhir-akhir ini menyita waktunya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Kalau boleh dibilang, Miku adalah seorang pemain game pendatang baru yang jenius yang belum pernah kalah sekali pun sejak pertama kali mencoba memainkan game tersebut. Wajar saja kalau ia begitu shock setelah merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'kalah' walau pun ini hanya sebuah game. Miku yang adalah seorang ketua kelas dan selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolahnya, kini mendapatkan kekalahan pertamanya dalam suatu pertarungan game.

"Aku kalah…" lirihnya pelan dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis membuat wajahnya yang imut bertambah imut dan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan ber'KYAAAA' ria. Oke, abaikan istilah ber'KYAAAA' ria favorit sang author itu. Yang pasti, kini Miku sedang menorehkan sebuah tanda lingkaran di kalendernya dengan pulpen merahnya dimana tahun depan ia akan mengenang hari itu sebagai hari kehancuran dirinya.

Tring.

Sebuah kotak muncul di sudut kanan bawah layar laptopnya. Miku segera membaca tulisan yang ada di kotak chat itu.

**Blue_Ice** Aku menang :)

Ugh, itu 'dia'. 'Dia' yang telah mengalahkan dirinya dalam tantangan game itu. Blue_Ice. Selama beberapa bulan ia bermain game online itu, ia belum pernah sekali pun bertemu atau bertarung dengan nickname itu di game tersebut. Miku memang sudah mendengar rumor tentang King of Game yang selalu menang dalam bermain game online sepertinya. Ia pun sudah mendapat julukan Queen of Game karena kemenangan mutlak yang selalu ia dapatkan. Namun King of Game itu sudah lama menghilang dan tidak pernah ada yang tau kabarnya sehingga banyak yang bilang kalau ia sudah meninggal. Sampai kemarin sore tiba-tiba ia muncul dan menantangnya dengan mempertaruhkan semua senjatanya. Teman-temannya di dunia game itu sudah banyak yang memperingatkannya kalau Blue_Ice itu lah orang yang menyandang nama King of Game dan sebaiknya berhati-hati karena ia bisa saja kalah dan kehilangan semua senjatanya. Tapi, bukan Miku namanya kalau ia mengacuhkan sebuah tantangan seperti itu.

Dan inilah akibatnya. Sekarang semua senjatanya di game itu telah hilang karena ia mempertaruhkan semuanya. Dan ia harus mulai dari awal lagi bila ingin melanjutkan game itu. Bagus.

Ia mengetikkan sebuah balasan singkat di kotak chat itu.

**Ohime_Sama** Cih.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, balasan sudah datang dari King of Game itu.

**Blue_Ice** kenapa?

**Ohime_Sama** aku tidak pernah kalah!

**Blue_Ice** ohya? berarti sekarang sudah pernah :)

**Ohime_Sama** aku tidak suka kalah!

**Blue_Ice** kalau begitu kau harus mencoba menerima kenyataan ini :P

**Ohime_Sama** kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? orang bilang kau sudah meninggal! huh.

**Blue_Ice** ew, kejam sekali kau. aku belum mati kok. hanya saja...

**Ohime_Sama** ?

**Blue_Ice** ah tidak ada apa-apa, hanya istirahat beberapa bulan :)

**Ohime_Sama** harusnya kau istirahat selamanya saja. sigh.

**Blue_Ice** haha. Queen of Game ternyata kejam juga ya

**Ohime_Sama** aku sudah kalah. bukan Queen lagi!

**Blue_Ice** hm? tapi kau bisa tetap menjadi Queen kok.

**Ohime_Sama** bagaimana bisa? senjataku sudah tidak ada! tidak bisa main =_=

**Blue_Ice** kalau jadian denganku yang King, otomatis kau akan jadi Queen

Miku terdiam membaca balasan itu. Pipinya merona tipis, tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Orang ini pasti hanya ingin mengerjainya! Mentang-mentang sudah menang, ia jadi besar kepala! Jangan harap bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Hatsune Miku yang belum pernah punya pacar ini! Ehm. Bukan berarti Miku tidak laku, hampir setiap hari pasti ada saja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu walau selalu berakhir dengan penolakan. Ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Miku bertahan dengan status 'single' nya hingga saat ini.

Tangannya pun segera mengetikkan balasan lagi untuk mengakhiri chat itu karena ia sudah mulai malas menanggapi orang tersebut.

**Ohime_Sama** =_= off!

**Blue_Ice** tunggu!

Waw, cepat sekali orang ini membalasnya. Padahal ia bermaksud langsung menekan tombol 'close'. Tapi belum sempat kursornya ke arah tombol itu, balasannya sudah datang hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

**Blue_Ice** maaf, aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah. :(

Miku masih terdiam dan belum tau harus membalasnya atau tidak.

**Blue_Ice** hey,

**Ohime_Sama** ya

**Blue_Ice** syukurlah masih hidup :)

**Ohime_Sama** tentu saja bodoh! =_=

**Blue_Ice** haha. temani aku sebentar lagi ya.

**Ohime_Sama** untuk apa? malas sekali. =_=

**Blue_Ice** ayolaah

Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Miku pun memutuskan berbaik hati untuk menemani King itu chatting selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya orang ini butuh teman, pikir Miku. Padahal sebenarnya dia lah yang sebenarnya membutuhkan teman karena insiden kekalahan yang membuatnya shock itu, walau gadis itu terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoy!" sebuah tepukan di punggungnya membuat Miku sedikit terlonjak kaget di hari Senin pagi itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati teman sejak kecilnya yang menurutnya bodoh sedang menyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Cowok berambut biru dan maniak es krim yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya itu kini berjalan menyamakan langkahnya di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak berangkat sekolah bareng seperti ini." katanya dengan sebuah es krim di tangannya dan mulai menikmatinya. Anehnya, Miku sudah tidak heran lagi bagaimana pemuda itu bisa selalu mempunyai persediaan es krim kapan pun dan dimana pun ia berada. Apa dia juga mempunyai kantong ajaib seperti yang dimiliki Doraemon?

"Itu karena kau selalu berangkat kesiangan, Kaito bodoh!" jawab Miku tanpa perasaan. Sedangkan Kaito hanya nyengir tanpa menampakkan sedikit pun rasa bersalah. Sebenarnya bukan karena hal itu saja mereka jadi jarang bertemu walau rumah mereka bersebelahan. Tapi juga karena mereka sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi seperti dulu. Sejak kelulusan SMP beberapa bulan yang lalu, ternyata mereka meneruskan sekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Mungkin karena hal ini juga yang menyebabkan Miku mulai terjun ke dunia game. Karena ia tidak punya teman untuk bermain lagi.

Kaito memilih untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di Crypton Gakuen, sekolah swasta yang sangat terkenal karena tidak sembarang orang bisa bersekolah di situ. Sekolah yang populer karena para siswa disana sudah terjamin kejeniusan dan kesuksesannya. Tidak pernah sekali pun terpikirkan oleh Miku kalau Kaito yang bodoh dan tidak pernah ada niat untuk belajar sepertinya itu akan memilih sekolah itu. Dan tidak ada berita yang lebih mengejutkan dari kenyataan bahwa Kaito yang bodoh dan tidak pernah ada niat untuk belajar itu berhasil lulus tes masuk ke sekolah itu. Benar-benar mengejutkan! Percayalah!

Padahal Miku mengira kalau Kaito akan memilih Yamaha Gakuen seperti dirinya sekarang ini. Ralat. Padahal Miku memilih Yamaha Gakuen karena mengira Kaito juga akan masuk kesana. Ia bahkan sempat melirik formulir pilihan sekolah milik Kaito sewaktu pura-pura meminjam pulpennya. Sepertinya ia salah melihat antara pilihan pertama dan pilihan kedua. Kalau ia tau Kaito masuk Crypton Gakuen, ia tidak akan kesepian dan mulai menjadi seorang maniak game seperti ini. Kaito pasti sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari sekolahnya yang super hebat itu. Itulah sebabnya Miku jadi jarang bermain ke rumah Kaito seperti dulu lagi. Ia tidak mau mengganggu cowok itu.

Miku menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Kaito terheran dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. Miku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Hanya memikirkan betapa tumbennya kau berangkat pagi hari ini." jawab Miku. Dan tampang Kaito bertambah heran sekarang.

"Sebenarnya… kau lah yang tumben berangkat sesiang ini. Aku kan memang selalu berangkat jam segini." ucap Kaito sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya yang mengarah pada pukul delapan dengan polos. Miku melotot.

"KUSO! Tidak mungkin!" gadis itu kemudian menatap jam tangan miliknya sendiri yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua itu. Jam tujuh pas. Sama persis seperti lima belas menit yang lalu. Bahkan jarum detiknya pun tidak berubah. Hanya satu teori yang menguatkan semua faktanya: JAMNYA MATI.

"HOEEE! AKU TELAAAT! BAKAITO!" teriak Miku panik lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Kaito yang terbengong sendirian dengan es krim di tangannya yang setengah meleleh.

"Aaa… Kenapa aku yang dikatai? Kan jam tanganmu yang mati…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah wah, tumben sekali hari ini seorang Hatsune Miku-sama datang terlambat dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya?" ejek Neru, teman sekelas Miku, dengan sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya yang tidak lepas dari layar ponsel berwarna kuning di tangannya saat jam istirahat. Miku merengut sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Diam kau." ucap Miku yang masih memasang tampang suram.

"Atau… ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat hari sabtu kemarin? Bukankah Gakupo-senpai mengajakmu pulang bersama~?" Neru bertanya dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. Miku mendengus kesal.

"Apanya yang sesuatu? Gakupo-senpai mengantarku pulang karena ia ingin minta tolong sesuatu padaku. Cuma itu saja." Miku menjawab sambil mulai menikmati bekal miliknya. Sedangkan Neru baru saja menyimpan ponselnya di saku roknya kemudian membuka kotak bekalnya. Masih dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Oh ya? Minta tolong apa?" tanyanya. Miku menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan kanannya, memastikan tidak ada yang cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Neru dan berbisik padanya.

"Gakupo-senpai ternyata sudah lama menyukai Luka-senpai. Dan ia minta tolong padaku yang satu klub dan paling dekat dengan Luka-senpai." bisik Miku tersenyum kini penuh semangat. Neru membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan berita yang ia dengar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Gakupo yang terkenal karena bakat memanahnya di klub memanah dan tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang cewek mana pun karena sikap dinginnya, ternyata bisa menyukai seorang cewek juga? Yang ini bukan masuk kategori mengejutkan, tapi mengagetkan!

Namun wajah kaget Neru segera tergantikan dengan raut kecewa. Miku yang merasa heran pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku. Neru menghela napas dan memasang tampang lesu.

"Padahal kupikir, akhirnya kau punya pacar juga… ternyata…" gadis berambut kuning itu pun menghela napas lagi, membuat Miku mengucapkan kata "HA~HA~" dengan urat di dahinya.

"Lalu, kalau bukan karena Gakupo-senpai, kau kenapa?" tanya Neru lagi sambil meneruskan santapan makan siangnya. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat awan-awan hitam bermunculan di sekeliling Miku karena ia jadi mengingat lagi kekalahan pertamanya. Dan Neru sukses tersedak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sepanjang waktu istirahat setelah mendengar cerita Miku. Gadis pecinta ponsel itu benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa si 'Miss Perfect' yang ia kenal itu bisa mengalami kekalahan juga. Walau bagi Miku itu adalah kiamat kecil, tapi bagi Neru itu adalah hiburan besar. Poor Miku.

Dan kini ia sedang berjalan dengan langkah lunglai menuju rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Padahal biasanya ia dan Neru akan mampir ke toko aksesoris terlebih dahulu, atau mereka akan pergi ke café dan mencoba menu baru, atau kemana pun itu yang pasti Miku selalu pulang sore hari menjelang malam tiap hari. Tapi sekarang ia sedang tidak mood untuk pergi kemana pun sehingga untuk pertama kalinya hari ini ia pulang cepat.

Baru saja ia memegang pintu pagar rumahnya ketika sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing memanggil namanya.

"Miku! Tumben kau pulang cepat? Wah, hari ini aku sudah menyebut kata 'tumben' dua kali padamu ya?" tentu saja hanya orang sebodoh Kaito yang bisa berkata hal tidak penting seperti itu di pikiran Miku. Ia pun segera menoleh pada Kaito yang berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu kini terdiam menatap pemuda di depannya itu. Kaito masih memakai seragam Crypton Gakuen yang berupa kemeja putih kebiruan serta dasi bergaris biru dan putih dengan celana panjang hitam dan sweater putih tanpa lengan dengan lambang Crypton Gakuen di bagian dada sebelah kiri, menandai kalau ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Bukan, bukan seragam Kaito yang sampai membuatnya memandang pemuda itu. Walaupun ia sedikit mengakui kalau Kaito terlihat lebih- err… baik, dengan seragam sekolah yang terkenal itu. Tapi kaca matanya. Sejak kapan orang bodoh itu memakai kaca mata?

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kaito heran. Walau pun tidak seheran Miku yang menyadari ketidakhadiran sebuah es krim di tangannya. Miku segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Benar, kenapa ia jadi memandangnya seperti itu? Untunglah Kaito terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Hanya heran, sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata?" kata Miku kembali menarik tangannya dari pintu pagar.

"Oh, ini. Sejak aku masuk ke sekolah yang membosankan itu. Tiap hari mengerjakan tugas sampai malam, sepertinya tidak sehat untuk mataku." jawab Kaito dengan cengiran tanpa dosa khasnya sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Miku bertanya dengan spontan. Oke, dia memang lebih suka melihat Kaito dengan tampilan barunya itu. Jangan salahkan ia yang sudah menyaksikan tampang Kaito yang bodoh selama bertahun-tahun bila tanpa kacamata. Setidaknya kacamata itu akan membantunya sedikit terlihat lebih 'pintar' walau bagi Miku, Kaito tetap seorang yang bodoh sampai kapan pun.

"Ah, aku merasa terlihat aneh kalau memakai ini." ucap Kaito. Tuh kan? Ia memang bodoh.

"Kata siapa! Kau justru lebih bagus kalau pakai itu. Kau kan bodoh, jadi kacamata bisa sedikit menyamarkan kebodohan mu tau!" seru Miku yang lagi-lagi tanpa perasaan. Entah Kaito harus merasa senang atau kah terpukul dengan perkataan Miku itu. Yang jelas ia cuma tertawa miris. Miku pun mengambil kacamata di tangan Kaito itu dan mencoba memakainya.

"Hoee, jadi buram kalau aku yang memakainya. Ternyata kebodohanmu itu sampai menjalar ke mata ya? Ckck."

"Ew. Kata-kata mu tetap kejam ya Miku. Aku sekarang sudah tidak sebodoh itu tau. Walau pun aku lebih suka jadi bodoh seperti dulu sih." Miku melihat ke Kaito, masih dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya, ia jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah Kaito dengan jelas karena pandangannya jadi buram.

"Kalau kau lebih suka jadi bodoh, kenapa masuk ke sekolah yang membosankan itu? Dasar bodoh." Miku kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menatap apa pun selain orang di depannya ini.

"Itu…" Kaito terlihat bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Miku pun kembali menghela napas.

"Begitu inginnya membuktikan dirimu kalau kau itu tidak bodoh ya? Maaf saja, bagaimana pun kau itu tetap bodoh di mataku tau." Miku berkata sambil mengembalikan kacamata Kaito kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, aku masuk duluan ya. Kerjakan tugasmu sana!" ucap Miku lalu cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum Kaito sempat menjawab. Aah, untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu menyesali kebodohannya.

"Itu kan… Karena kau…" gumamnya pelan.

Sayangnya, gumaman itu tidak terdengar oleh Miku yang kini sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Di saat seperti ini, memang yang paling membantu itu cuma dengan bermain game!

Namun sesaat setelah laptop menyala dan ia siap bermain, ia jadi teringat hal yang dilupakannya.

"AAAARGH! Aku kan tidak bisa main lagi, semua senjataku sudah diambil si Blue_Ice sialan itu!" teriak Miku frustasi. Dan ia segera melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meninju dan menendang gulingnya yang tidak berdosa. Poor guling. Rest in Peace…

Tring.

Si guling pun bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena perhatian Miku kini teralihkan pada kotak chat yang muncul.

**Blue_Ice** kau online? kenapa tidak main?

Sok tidak berdosa sekali orang ini. Padahal kan DIA yang sudah membuatnya terpukul seperti itu!

**Ohime_Sama** kau pikir siapa yang sudah membuatku tidak bisa main lagi hah?

**Blue_Ice** haha, kau kan bisa ulang dari awal. kau kan hebat, pasti bisa cepat menyusul.

**Ohime_Sama** HAHA. HELL NO.

**Blue_Ice** masih marah ya?

**Ohime_Sama** =_= tidak juga sih. hanya sedang merasa kesal saja. sigh.

**Blue_Ice** patah hati ya? XD

**Ohime_Sama** enak saja. orang sepertiku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk patah hati! huh

Jangankan patah hati, jatuh cinta saja belum pernah.

Oke baiklah, kalau hanya untuk sekali mungkin dia sudah pernah mengalaminya.

Atau mungkin masih?

**Blue_Ice** sayang sekali, padahal kupikir kita bisa merayakan berdua kalau kau juga sedang patah hati. :(

Waw, apa itu maksudnya si King ini sedang patah hati? Miku menyeringai. Itu bagus setelah mengetahui kalau ia tidak menderita sendirian.

**Ohime_Sama** kau sedang patah hati? kasian sekali :)

**Blue_Ice** kenapa emo mu seperti itu? =_=

**Ohime_Sama** ah tidak, ini caraku bersimpati dengan orang lain :)

**Blue_Ice** cara yang unik =_=

**Blue_Ice** ya, aku sedang patah hati, mau dengarkan ceritaku? :(

**Ohime_Sama** HOAAAAA? KAU CURHAT? ups, capslocknya kepencet, :P

**Blue_Ice** BUKAN!

**Blue_Ice** ah.. mungkin iya.. ==a

**Blue_Ice** oke baiklah, aku curhat.. =/=

**Ohime_Sama** Shoot Gun

**Blue_Ice** eh?

**Ohime_Sama** pistol

**Ohime_Sama** granat

**Ohime_Sama** bomb

**Ohime_Sama** panahnya juga

**Ohime_Sama** kembalikan senjata-senjataku itu baru aku mau mendengar curhatanmu *smirk*

**Ohime_Sama** ralat, baca curhatanmu maksudku

**Blue_Ice** sogokan rupanya.. =_=

**Blue_Ice** oke, baiklah ==a

**Ohime_Sama **YAAAAY!

**Ohime_Sama **ehm. oke, lanjutkan.

**Blue_Ice** kau senang sekali.. =_=

**Ohime_Sama** yap, lalu kenapa kau patah hati?

**Blue_Ice** yah, selama aku menghilang beberapa bulan ini sebenarnya karena aku sedang terpukul..

**Ohime_Sama** ohya? kenapa?

**Blue_Ice** aku sudah mati-matian belajar untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.. (benar-benar pertama kalinya!) tapi…

**Ohime_Sama** hmph, bodoh.

**Blue_Ice** =_=

**Ohime_Sama** oke, abaikan yang barusan. lanjutkan.

**Blue_Ice** yah, aku memang bodoh.

**Ohime_Sama** tapi kenapa? jangan menggantung kalimat.

**Blue_Ice** aku belajar supaya bisa masuk sekolah yang sama dengan gadis yang kusuka, tapi setelah aku berhasil masuk, ternyata dia masuk sekolah yang berbeda. :(

Tunggu, sepertinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ceritanya itu. Miku mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa situasi yang dialami si King ini sedikit mirip dengannya. Ia terdiam lalu mengetikkan balasan lagi.

**Ohime_Sama** kenapa bisa begitu? kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau dia akan masuk ke sekolah itu? harusnya kau bertanya dulu dia masuk sekolah mana, jadi tidak salah seperti itu. dasar bodoh.

**Blue_Ice** ah, kau mengingatkanku padanya. dia juga sering mengataiku bodoh. aku sudah bertanya padanya saat mengisi formulir pilihan sekolah, dia meminjam pulpen ku lalu ku tanyakan apa yang ia tulis... aku bahkan sampai mengganti pilihan sekolahku karena jawabannya itu. :(

Miku langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ini terlalu mirip. Gadis itu mencoba mengurutkan kronologis kejadian yang terjadi sampai saat ini. Argh! Bodoh sekali ia, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal saat pertama kali ia melihat nickname si King ini! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya?

Tanpa mematikan laptopnya, gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Cuma ada satu cara untuk membuktikan perkiraannya!

.

.

.

.

.

**Blue_Ice** hey,

**Blue_Ice** hoy~

**Blue_Ice** kau masih hidup tidak?

Kaito menatap laptop miliknya dan kemudian menghela napas setelah beberapa saat tidak ada balasan dari teman chat nya itu. Ia yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya, lalu menaruh laptopnya di atas kasur dan kemudian berbaring. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan berniat tidur begitu saja walaupun kacamatanya masih dipakainya. Bahkan sudah terlalu malas hanya untuk melepas kacamatanya.

BRAK!

Kaito langsung terlonjak bangun, terkaget mendengar pintunya yang dibuka dengan sangat keras oleh… Miku?

"Miku? Ada apa? Kau membuatku kaget!" kata Kaito memprotes sambil melihat keadaan pintunya yang, syukurlah, masih bagus. Miku berjalan masuk ke kamar itu. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat kamar bercat biru yang setengah berantakan itu. Saking seringnya dulu ia bermain kesini, ia bahkan mempunyai satu set alat makan miliknya sendiri di rumah itu karena ia sering makan malam bersama keluarga Kaito.

"Sudah lama tidak main kesini. Kamarmu tambah berantakan!" ucapnya kemudian duduk di samping Kaito dengan santai. Ia melirik pemuda itu yang langsung cepat-cepat mematikan laptopnya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanyanya.

"Aku ngantuk." jawab Kaito singkat lalu berdiri untuk menaruh laptopnya yang sudah mati di atas meja belajarnya. Ia juga melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas laptopnya lalu berjalan kembali duduk di samping Miku sambil meraih sebuah bantal ke pangkuannya. Mereka hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Baru kali ini lagi kau main kesini." kata Kaito memulai pembicaraan. Miku melihat cengiran seperti biasa muncul di wajah Kaito.

"Habis kupikir kau bakal terganggu karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu." Miku berkata dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Kaito tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan gadis itu.

"Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya kau justru senang kan kalau menggangguku? Jangankan untuk mengerjakan tugas, saat aku bermain game saja kau sering menggangguku." Ya, itu dia! Miku melupakan kenyataan Kaito yang juga adalah seorang maniak game di samping profesinya sebagai maniak es krim. Rasanya memang Kaito sering sekali membicarakan tentang game padanya, hanya saja ia yang lebih senang berulah selalu melemparkan bantal ke muka Kaito bahkan sebelum pemuda itu memulai ceritanya yang selalu mengaku sebagai King of Game.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal game, kau masih berhutang padaku." kata Miku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Eh?" Dan Kaito memasang tampang heran.

"Shoot gun, pistol, bomb…" Miku menghitung dengan jarinya satu persatu. "…oh, dan meriam favoritku juga. Jangan lupakan special sword andalanku, itu senjata yang paling praktis."

Mulut Kaito menganga dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tu-tunggu, be-berarti… Ohime_Sama itu…" Kaito mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Miku yang kini menyeringai.

"Yap, jangan lupakan bayaran itu karena sudah curhat kepadaku ya!" ucap Miku dengan menunjukkan wajahnya seseram mungkin tanpa ampun. Hey hey, ingat, Kaito itu adalah orang yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mengalahkannya di game itu! Kaito masih terdiam tak percaya, dan ya, masih dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya.

Miku menghela napas panjang.

"Waktu kau bertanya apa yang ku tulis, aku memang sedang menulis Crypton Gakuen. Tapi yang kutulis itu untuk formulir pilihan sekolah milik Rin! Harusnya kau bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih jelas, BaKaito!"

"Ma-mana ku tau! Lagi pula kenapa kau harus mengisikan formulir milik orang lain? Wajar saja kalau aku mengira itu milikmu!" balas Kaito. Miku mengernyit. Saat itu Rin sedang buru-buru ingin ke toilet, jadi gadis itu meminta tolong pada Miku untuk menuliskan pilihan sekolahnya dengan Crypton Gakuen. Apakah ia boleh menyalahkan semua ini pada Rin?

Dan saat ini Rin yang tak tau sedang berada dimana itu langsung bersin tiba-tiba.

"Sa-salahmu juga. Kenapa kau mengganti pilihanmu? Nekat sekali kau benar-benar masuk ke sekolah itu, dasar bodoh!" kata Miku tidak mau kalah. Kaito tercekat. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kebodohannya yang satu itu. Hey, tapi dia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat kok! Buktinya ia berhasil masuk ke sekolah hebat itu kan?

"Memang kau pikir karena siapa aku nekat seperti itu. Tidak heran kalau aku benar-benar mengira kau masuk situ, kau kan jenius." Kaito memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa pusing. Gara-gara salah paham seperti itu, ia jadi harus mati-matian menguras otaknya untuk belajar.

Kini giliran Miku yang bungkam. Kata-kata Kaito barusan membuat wajahnya menjadi semerah Kaito sekarang. Kini sudah jelas kepada siapa ia mempertahankan perasaannya dan status 'single' nya selama ini.

"Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja semua itu. Lagi pula aku sudah terlambat kan kalau menyatakan perasaan ku sekarang." kata Kaito sambil bersandar ke dinding kamarnya dengan canggung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku sedikit kecewa. Apa karena sekarang Kaito sudah tidak menyukainya lagi karena salah paham ini? Ia menatap Kaito yang membuang mukanya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Miku.

"Aku sudah tau, kau sudah punya pacar kan? Laki-laki berambut ungu yang mengantarmu pulang itu… Aku melihatnya."

Miku terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kaito itu. Laki-laki berambut ungu, maksudnya Gakupo-senpai ya? Jadi Kaito melihatnya pulang bersama waktu itu? Dan karena hal itu, ia langsung patah hati?

Senyum kecil muncul menghiasi wajah Miku. Ia tidak menyangka kebodohan Kaito sudah separah ini. Rasanya gadis itu perlu mencari cara untuk sedikit menyembuhkan kebodohan pemuda itu.

Miku menarik wajah Kaito dan mengecup singkat pipinya yang terasa panas itu. Kaito yang terkejut langsung menoleh pada Miku.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Langsung memutuskan pendapat seperti itu, kau benar-benar bodoh ya! Gakupo-senpai itu mengantarku pulang karena ingin berterimakasih padaku yang membantunya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Luka-senpai. Harusnya kau bertanya padaku!" ujar Miku mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kaito menatap Miku tak percaya. Kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Apakah kau menyukaiku?" wajah Miku sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi mendengar pertanyaan Kaito.

"H-hal seperti itu, ha-harusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya kan!" wah, baru kali ini Kaito melihat ekspresi Miku yang seperti itu. Ia pun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Miku yang mulai panik.

"Kalau soal ciuman di pipi tadi, apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Miku refleks bergerak mundur ketika Kaito mulai semakin dekat dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang berada di kamar seorang laki-laki lho. Di atas tempat tidur pula~" goda Kaito. Ohoho, kau salah merayu orang, wahai Kaito. Seperti tidak mengenal Miku saja~

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah gadis berambut teal itu.

Ehm. Ya, senyum.

DUAAAAGH

Dan dalam sepersekian detik kini tubuh Kaito sudah terkapar di lantai kamarnya sendiri. Miku berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan melangkahi Kaito yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"BAKAITO!"

**-Finish-**

Maaf ya kalau saking gajenya jadi sampe bikin kalian terharu begitu… T,T -digaplok-

Review review review? (pegang granat) X9


End file.
